


К восходу от Мидгарда

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заказу: Тони/Локи. Вдвоем на машине Старка мчаться по призрачному шоссе. Старк ведет, а Локи открывает пути между мирами. Погоня, стрельба, запредельные скорости, магия, адреналин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К восходу от Мидгарда

Смотрите…   
Вот бесконечность Парк-авеню, от плюс горизонта до минус горизонта. Дым, вонь, надрывные гудки, крики, музыка из бум-боксов, жара летнего полудня в огромном городе.   
Смотрите…   
Вот нестерпимое сияние витрин и фальшивых алмазов на подушечках из настоящего бархата. Вот мерцание реклам и исходящий жарой искусственный гранит.   
Вот спешащие по своим делам люди, множество людей, непохожих и в то же время словно бы спрыгнувших с конвейера, где их печатают по утверждённым свыше шаблонам – менеджер среднего звена, деловая леди, гламурная блондинка, модный метросексуал, спешащий посыльный, японские туристы, праздные зеваки, уличные музыканты и еще тысяча и одна маска Нью-Йорка.   
Ближе, ближе…   
Вот алая «хонда-акура», купе ослепительно сочного цвета помады кинодивы 60-ых. Коллекционный экземпляр, белый салон, два кондея, стерео и руль на гидроусилителях, а застряла в пробке наравне со всеми. У машины именной номерной знак, «Тони», и детали капота сияют жаркой позолотой. Владелец четырехколесной роскоши уныло вглядывается в растянувшуюся впереди пробку и возвращается к айподу. Кажется, он занят чем-то неимоверно важным, вроде подведения итогового баланса Нигерии за год. На самом деле он азартно режется в «Морской бой», спасая Землю от вторжения инопланетных захватчиков. Ему чертовски скучно, он мимолетно сожалеет о том, что поехал на машине, а не вызвал вертушку. Ну да не беда. Без него все равно не начнут. Он тут главный. Он, Тони Старк, владелец заводов – газет – пароходов, как порой дразнит его мисс Романова, цитируя какой-то русский стишок.   
Да когда ж чертов свет наконец сменится на зеленый?   
Скоро для того, чтобы шустро добраться до соседнего квартала, придется всякий раз паковаться в бронекостюм. Цивилизация, чтоб ее. От ее тяжелой поступи содрогается мир и дохнет все живое, кроме людей. И тараканов. Люди в компании с крысами и тараканами живут и процветают. А вот он, Тони Старк, являет собой ходячий парадокс – процветающий производитель оружия и борец со злом по совместительству. Плейбой и филантроп, но на филантропию сегодня нет настроения, а для полноты образа плейбоя недостает красотки на соседнем сиденье. Впрочем, это упущение можно исправить нынешним же вечером…   
Прокаленное солнцем железное стадо двинулось вперед. Вместе со всеми Тони утопил педаль газа, и «хонда» слегка вздрогнула. Чуть больше, чем обычно.   
«Поцеловался с кем, что ли?»  
Оглянуться Тони не позволил ткнувшийся между лопаток твердый предмет.   
– Миштер Шарк, – запрыгнувший на заднее сиденье тип произносил слова с акцентом, и вместо «Старк» у него выходило «Шарк» – «акула». – Полошите руки на руль. Для вашего ше блага, не тянитесь за телефоном. Я вше равно буду быштрее. Не перешивайе, шкоро мы рашштанемся. А теперь – гоните!  
– Куда? – саркастически вопросил Тони. В зеркало заднего вида ему глядеть не запрещали, но там виднелась лишь рыжая макушка и край скрывающей лицо маски. – Пробка. Моя машина летать не обучена.   
– Миштер Шарк, – мерзавец надавил пистолетом сильнее. Тони прикинул шансы выскочить из «акуры» и удрать, не словив пулю, и шансы выхватить чужой пистолет и скрутить нахала. Выходило не очень. – Не прикидывайтешь глупее, чем вы есть. Вперед. Наша цель – туннель Линкольна.   
«Стоило пожаловаться на скуку, как я мгновенно оказался в заложниках, – поздравил себя Тони. – Никак в небесах кто-то за мной присматривает?»  
Мистер Старк ни мгновения не сомневался в том, что в случае необходимости сумеет за себя постоять. С бронекостюмом там или без него, а Энтони Старк есть боевая единица сама в себе. Но сейчас насущной необходимости крушить черепа и ломать кости нет. Почему бы не потратить часок на внезапное приключение?   
«Хонда» взревела мотором, завизжала тормозами и выпрыгнула на разделительную полосу. Совершив полуоборот вокруг себя, машина вклинилась в поток, стремящийся с севера на юг. Тони вертел баранку, ощущая, как бросает взад-вперед незваного пассажира. Только бы у того рука не дрогнула. Будет очень трудно вразумительно объяснить Пеппер, как ее шеф посреди многолюдного города умудрился схлопотать пулю в спину. Пеппер, как всегда, посмотрит укоризненно и скажет, мол, вечно ты найдешь, куда вляпаться.   
Над головами проплыл указатель поворота на въезд в туннель. Тони сбросил скорость, предоставляя мерзавцу на заднем сиденье отличную возможность выскочить на ходу и безнаказанно смыться. Тот ситуацией не воспользовался, буркнув, мол, гони дальше. Туннель впереди гостеприимно зиял квадратным проемом черноты, подсвеченной цепочкой уходящих вдаль ламп, и тут над ухом Тони знакомо вжикнуло. Багажник «акуры» жалобно задребезжал, украсившись цепочкой рваных дыр.   
– Моя машина! – взревел Старк.  
– Ходу! – завизжали сзади.   
– Да пошел ты! – Старк одной рукой вертел руль, второй же тянулся к бардачку с верным «глоком». – Да я сейчас… да ты хоть представляешь, сколько стоит эта тачка?  
– Мертвецу жестянка ни к чему! – заорали в ухо. Шепелявящий акцент мгновенно пропал. – Гони в туннель, гони!   
Мельком Тони разглядел, откуда стреляли. Два черных тонированных «бьюика», тормознувших на эстакаде. Сейчас возьмут с места и бросятся следом. Прокатился с ветерком по городу, нечего сказать.   
Потрепанная «хонда» юркнула в туннель. Не ощущая больше давления пистолетного дула, Тони сгреб мобильник.   
– Пеппер! Прием, дорогая, прием! Слышишь меня? Я в туннеле Линкольна. Кажется, меня пытаются взять в заложники, но ты не беспокойся! Свяжись с Фьюри, ага?   
– Тони, что происходит? – взволнованно прокричали из айфона.   
– А черт его знает, – честно описал ситуацию мистер Старк. – Вроде как за нами гонятся.  
«Бьюики» влетели в туннель. Маневрируя и перескакивая с полосы на полосу, они рвались за алой «акурой». Над ухом рявкнуло, пассажир выпалил по нагоняющей машине и вроде как даже попал. Тони, зажав мобильник между ухом и плечом, пытался втолковать Пеппер, что волноваться не о чем. Впереди замаячил приближающийся свет, машину вдруг тряхнуло так, что Тони лязгнул зубами и упустил айфон. Лампы на стенах туннеля стробоскопно замигали, вызвав у Старка приступ головной боли – и «хонда» вылетела на широченное, в десять рядов, но совершенно пустынное шоссе. Тони ударил по тормозам, намертво схваченные шины взвыли, оставляя на асфальте косой дымящийся след. Пролетев юзом не меньше сотни метров, «акура» замерла.   
Слева тянулись поросшие густой желтой травой холмы, справа ухало в берег море. Город Нью-Йорк вопиюще отсутствовал. Выход из туннеля – тоже.   
Тони озадаченно помянул гулящую женщину. Всякое с ним случалось. Как-то раз он даже вылетел в чужую галактику и чуть там не остался, но вот Нью-Йорк вкупе с пригородами на его памяти ни разу не пропадал.   
И тишина, аж в ушах звенит… Тони сквозь рубашку притронулся к реактору в груди – хоть этот неизменный спутник на месте?  
На заднем сиденье завозились и страдальчески заохали. Тони изготовился от души дать сволочному попутчику в морду, но был остановлен двумя полными скорби вопросами:  
– Оторвались? Выпить найдется?..  
– Э-э?..  
Незнакомец с трудом уселся и стянул с лица черную трикотажную маску с прорезями для глаз. Заодно стянул и рыжий косматый парик. Под париком были темные взъерошенные волосы. К волосам прилагалось слегка помятое, но не утратившее аристократизма лицо, зеленые глаза и шесть футов пять дюймов Локи, сына Лаувейи. Или Одина, смотря какой из статей Интернета о его происхождении верить. Выглядел Локи как натуральный нью-йоркский хипстер.  
– Убью, – прорычал Старк.   
– А уж я то как рад тебя видеть, – Локи помассировал виски и страдальчески скривился. – Старк, ты даже не представляешь, как удачно ты мне подвернулся. Так сыщется выпить?   
В бардачке рядом с «глоком» хранилась заветная фляжка виски. Тони поразмыслил, какой из предметов актуальнее в данной ситуации, и швырнул назад флягу. Послышалось торопливое «бульк-бульк-буль».   
– А теперь, порождение зла и хаоса, быстро и внятно отвечай, куда ты девал Нью-Йорк и что за чертовщина здесь творится, – предложил мистер Старк, для пущей убедительности потыкав в сторону Локи пистолетом.   
– Не брал я ваш Нью-Йорк, – отрекся Локи. – Он где стоял, там и стоит. Фактически, пропали мы.   
Тони торопливо нажал клавишу вызова на айфоне. Полнейшее безмолвие, даже хрипа статики нет.   
– Локи, я тебя убью.   
– Ты это только что говорил, – напомнило божество.   
– Это чтобы ты усвоил и проникся, – мимолетное приключение внезапно обернулось чем-то непонятным, Тони начинал стервенеть. – Немедленно верни меня обратно, сукин ты сын. Пеппер с ума сойдет!  
– Не могу, – Локи аккуратно отвел пальцем наставленный ему в лицо ствол. – Если я поверну обратно, меня там будет поджидать весьма неприятная компания. Впрочем, запас терпения у них маленький. Вскоре они прорвутся сюда.   
– Еще того не легче, – пробормотал Тони, борясь с сильнейшим желанием вытащить Локи из машины и долго, со вкусом, пинать ногами. – Почему из тысяч машин на Парке тебе приспичило прыгнуть именно в мою?  
– Она была самой большой и блестящей на улице, – не замедлил с ответом Локи. – И в ней сидел ты. Вот я и подумал: вот Старк. На лице у него написано отвращение к жизни, он явно скучает и будет душевно рад помочь заклятому другу. Разве не так? – Локи состроил трагическую физиономию. – Ты ведь не бросишь меня посреди бескрайней степи с погоней на хвосте?  
– Какому монстру ты опять наступил на яйцо? – Тони смирился с тем, что на совещание он не попадет. Мисс Поттс уже наверняка оборвала все телефоны ЩИТа, требуя спасти обожаемого шефа, въехавшего в туннель Линкольна, но так и не выехавшего оттуда. – Выкладывай.   
– Может, попозже? – Локи склонил голову набок. – Где-нибудь в более расслабляющей обстановке…  
– Сейчас. Я желаю знать, от какого очередного злодея удираю. Только не говори, что ты опять притащил сюда на экскурсию читаури с их родственниками!  
– Это не злодеи, – обнадежил Локи. – И не читаури. У них, как бы это выразиться, претензии сугубо ко мне… – он насторожился. – Старк, они приближаются.   
– И что прикажешь делать? Броня в Нью-Йорке, а запасного пулемета у меня в багажнике нет, – отгрызнулся Тони. – Переговоры как, невозможны?  
– Боюсь, мои друзья сейчас несколько не в настроении…   
– Ну, конечно. Переговоры с тобой всегда заканчиваются одинаково – бывшие союзники начинают лупцевать друг друга по мордасам, – Тони повернул ключ зажигания, «хонда» послушно взревела, выплюнув облачко сизого дыма. В миле от них воздух над шоссе взорвался изнутри. Полыхнуло оранжевым и багряным, из дымного облака вылетел черный «бьюик» в окружении пяти или шести тяжелых мотоциклов. – Пристегнись, что ли…   
– Гони! – Локи быстро отмахнул руками крест-накрест, и над «акурой» возник едва различимый зеленоватый купол. – Гони, гони, не оглядывайся! Они в очень скверном настроении!..   
Подтверждая слова асгардца, преследователи открыли пальбу. Кажется, сквозь облако пронеслась еще одна машина, но Тони было не до того. Он послушно газанул, вспоминая навыки гонщика – и «акура» устремилась навстречу неизвестности. Мельком Тони отметил, что, несмотря на возрастающую скорость, в открытом салоне не ощущается давления встречного ветра. Иногда магия бывает весьма полезна. Жаль, что ее нельзя заключить в формулы, просчитать на компьютере и систематизировать.   
Протянув руку, Локи извлек из воздуха свой жутковатый чародейский посох, дитя противоестественной любви алебарды и кван-до, с вращенным в металл лезвия источником Силы. В воздухе пахнуло озоном, пронзительно-синий луч сорвался с кончика скипетра и ушел в сторону преследователей. Машину швырнуло в сторону.  
– Эй там, полегче! – Старк едва удержал «хонду» от позорного кувырка с обрыва к морю. – Ты хоть предупреждай!   
Вместо ответа Локи запустил в приближающихся байкеров еще одним сгустком Силы, покрыв участок шоссе перед ними слоем лаково блестящего льда. Один из железных всадников выбыл из игры, вылетев с трассы и протаранив склон холма. Следующим подарком Локи стал воздвигшийся стеной огонь, и Тони уважительно заметил:  
– Похоже, ты им здорово досадил.  
– Корень их бедствий кроется не во мне, а них самих, – с пальцев божества сорвались зеленоватые ледяные осколки, на такой скорости разившие не хуже пулеметной очереди.   
– Все злодеи так говорят, – Тони прикинул расстановку сил и возможности «хонды». Бак у него залит под завязку, но догоняющие очень уж настырны и при всяком удобном случае обстреливают бедную «акуру». Стоит хоть одной удачливой пуле попасть в колесо, и привет.   
– Тони, держись! – истошно завопил Локи. Старк мертвой хваткой вцепился в руль. Вокруг «хонды» возник и сгинул призрачный город из прозрачных синих небоскребов, в оранжевом небе расплылись десятки радужных кругов. Мироздание сморгнуло, и в следующий миг алая «акура» уже катила по шоссе из бетонных плит. Вокруг расстилались разноцветные, одуряюще пахнувшие поля лиловой и желтой лаванды, море исчезло, зато на горизонте щерились вершинами заснеженные горы. Тони обернулся через плечо – дорога пуста. На заднем сиденье валяется Локи в обнимку с посохом и остекленело таращится в голубые небеса.   
Старк притормозил и плавно съехал к обочине. Перегнулся через сидение, потряс Локи за плечо:  
– Горе всей моей жизни, ты уже помер или еще нет? Мы ушли?  
– Скоро они опять встанут на след, – пробормотал Локи, едва шевеля губами. – У них хорошая ищейка. Не тряси меня. Мне нужно немедленно что-то съесть. Высококалорийное и желательно с кремом. Пончик. У тебя ведь есть пончик?   
– У меня только шоколадка завалялась, – Тони порылся в бардачке. – Сойдет? Я с собой запасов на неделю не таскаю, знаешь ли…   
– Давай шоколадку, – Локи захрустел оберткой «сникерса». – Ну и гадость. Врагов такими хорошо травить. А больше ничего нет?   
Он неловко сел, цепляясь за оголовье кресла, и потянулся вылезти прочь. Выбравшись из «хонды», божество плюхнулось на травку и с явным облегчением вытянуло ноги. Длинные такие ноги, в полинявших джинсах и остроносых ковбойских сапожках под змеиную шкуру.   
Старк тоже выбрался и присел рядом.   
– Локи.  
– Отстань.   
– Даже не надейся. Информация. Хочешь кататься на моей тачке и чтоб лично Старк подрабатывал у тебя шофером – плати.   
– Проклятие роду твоей матери, – Локи закатил глаза. – Ладно. Ладно. Это – Мидгард. В смысле, твоя земля, где Нью-Йорк стоит на прежнем месте. Зато шоссе, с которого мы прыгнули сюда – уже не твоя реальность. Это соседняя страница Мидгарда, иной лист на Мировом Древе, и Большого Яблока там нет. Но сейчас мы у тебя дома. Можешь позвонить Вирджинии и успокоить ее. Одна мелочь – мы не в Америке, а в Европе. Южная Франция. Ближайший город – Мийо.  
– Упс, – Тони подавил желание поскрести в затылке. Соседние страницы, другие миры… далеко же их занесло.   
– Прыжки из мира в мир – искусство, доступное не всякому, – продолжил лекцию Локи. – Даже я не могу совершать их слишком часто, и мне всякий раз требуется передышка. Осталось совершить еще два прыжка и преодолеть два мира, чтобы добраться до цели, – он забавно сморщил нос. – В принципе, в Мийо мы можем расстаться. Мультимиллиардер и опытный борец со злом способен и без посторонней помощи вернуться домой.  
– А ты как же? – насторожился Старк.   
– Добуду себе какое-нито транспортное средство и поеду дальше. У меня назначена встреча, на которую не хотелось бы опоздать, – отмахнулся Локи.   
– И твои озлобленные приятели последуют за тобой? – уточнил Тони.  
– Это уж как пить дать, – вздохнул бог обмана и без особой надежды в голосе попросил: – Одолжи тачку, а?   
– И больше я ее не увижу? – догадался Тони.  
– Я куплю тебе новую, – проявил щедрость Локи. – Целых две, по твоему выбору. Или три.   
– А те, что за тобой гонятся – они кто? – сменил тему Старк. Расставаться с коллекционной «хондой» и отдавать ее в чужие руки страшно не хотелось. Кто знает, какой из Локи водитель. Может, его вообще за руль пускать нельзя.   
– Ста-арк, – укоризненно протянул асгардец. – Почему ты такой любопытный?  
– Меня таким написали. Ну?   
– Это долгая и запутанная история…   
– Локи, я теряю терпение.   
– Ну хорошо, хорошо! – Локи раздраженно фыркнул. – Вот Мидгард, вот Асгард, вот Ванахейм, – в такт словам он щелкал пальцами, запуская в воздух полупрозрачные цветные сферы, зеленую, ало-золотую, серебряную и черно-синюю. – Асгард в центре, под ним Мидгард, на закат – Ванахейм, на восход – Ётунхейм. Мидгард нас не интересует, а между мирами Асгарда и Ванахейма уже невесть сколько лет идет вялая война. Надо ж нам чем-то заниматься, коротая бессмертие в ожидании Рагнарёка. Всеотец и Вёлунд, правитель Ванахейма, пожелали устроить переговоры. Меня попросили принять участие. Как верный подданный, я встал и пошел. У ванов тоже не все благополучно, и между собой они грызутся еще похлеще, чем мы в Асгарде. Я потолковал с враждующими… как это?  
– Фракциями, – подсказал Старк.   
– Ага, с ними самыми. Под большим секретом шепнув каждому из вождей, что Асгард намерен оказать поддержку его противнику. Ненависть к Асгарду и лично Одину взяла верх над здравым смыслом. Ваны подписали то, что я им подсунул, и поклялись соблюдать то, что обещали. Спустя малое время до них дошло, какую глупость они сотворили, но я-то уже уехал. С подписанными хартиями, а что начертано пером…  
– Не вырубишь топором, знаю-знаю, – кивнул Тони. До боли знакомый приемчик. Пообещать конкурентам небо в алмазах, напустить словесного туману и под этим прикрытием протащить нужный проект. Пусть неудачник плачет. – И за тобой выслали погоню.   
– Во главе с Фьаларом и его дружиной, а они не самые приятные типы среди ванов, – Локи встал, отряхнув джинсы от приставшей сухой травы. – Настойчивые и злые, как псы. Что самое досадное, князь Фьалара – чародей не из последних. Он умеет скользить по трещинам между мирами, хотя и не столь шустро, как я. Он не отстанет.   
– Но ты же бог, – напомнил Старк. – Ну, догонят они тебя – и что? Они ведь не в силах тебя убить. Или… – он пристальнее взглянул на собеседника. – Или в силах?  
– Ваны тоже божества, не забывай, – невесело откликнулся Локи. – Даже если они меня не прикончат, то доставят массу хлопот. Могут взять в плен. Могут уничтожить бумаги, отказаться от данных клятв и разрушить дело моих рук, на которое ушло столько труда. А мне сейчас позарез нужно быть в Асгарде на хорошем счету, сам понимаешь… Так могу я взять твою машину?   
– Нет, – Тони забрался на место водителя. – Ну, чего встал? Садись, покатили. 

В маленьком магазинчике на окраине Мийо они купили несколько бутылок пива и колы, и коробку с пирогами местной выпечки. Старк, глядя на следы пулевых пробоин в капоте и крыльях машины, страдал так, будто все эти пули угодили лично в него. Он даже намекнул Локи, что тот мог бы проявить хваленые божественные способности для починки «хонды» – пострадавшей, между прочим, по его вине! Асгардский хитрюга отказался наотрез, заявив, что с холодным железом не работает.   
В предгорьях за Мийо шоссе запетляло причудливым серпантином. Крутивший баранку Тони больше уделял внимания дороге, чем окрестностям. Те опять сменились – не рывком, а плавным уходом с затмением одной панорамы и возникновением следующей. Холмы в лавандовых посадках и горы исчезли. Они проехали по пустынному плоскогорью, где на горизонте чернела то ли гора причудливой формы, то ли огромный замок. Под надрывный скулеж ветра в опорах пересекли широкую реку по мосту, похожему на заброшенные сан-францисские Золотые Ворота. По обе стороны сузившегося шоссе потянулся лес – темный, со старыми, перекрученными деревьями, похожий на декорацию к готическому фильму ужасов. В канавах по обочинам мерцали тускло-зеленые призрачные огни, похожие на вспышки рудничного газа. Алая «акура» на здешнем глухом проселке смотрелась столь же неуместно, как невеста на кладбище.   
Локи молча сгорбился на заднем сиденье, медитативно вращая в ладонях призрачный золотой шарик. Тони пару раз заикнулся спросить, долго ли еще ехать. Локи рассеянно пожал плечами:  
– Здешние пути не измерить в милях и километрах, и не нанести на карту. Но опасности пока нет, так что езжай спокойно.   
Они просчитались. Невесть каким образом преследователи обошли их и засели на скалистом обрыве, там, где на просевшей дороге образовалось болотце. Две толстые стрелы просквозили по невидимому куполу над машиной. На капот, продавив железо, обрушилась скалящаяся тварь, похожая на гибрид пумы и дикообраза. Тони рванул машину назад. Заскрежетали рвущие металл когти. Локи, вскинувшись на сиденье, хлестнул поперек рычащей морды жгутом из ледяного крошева. Существо с завыванием свалилось под колеса, «акуру» подбросило. Веером хлестала грязь, передний бампер зацепился за пенек и с диким скрежетом оторвался. Со скалы прыжками спускались твари, похожие на волков-переростков. За ними неслись всадники на животных навроде крупных безрогих оленей – и явно с липкими копытами, иначе как бы они удерживались на крутизне.   
– Только удержись на дороге, иначе нам конец! – Локи воздвигся в машине в полный рост, пренебрегая законами физики. Футболка и джинсы пропали, бог Асгарда снова был упакован в зеленое и черное.   
«Если вернусь живым, завтра же пересяду на джип, – непривычная к ухабам японская красотка жалобно скрипела всеми сочленениями. – Большой надежный армейский джип. Только так и не иначе!» – Тони всем весом налег на рулевое колесо. Над ухом пронзительно шипело и сверкало алмазной россыпью и ядовитой зеленью. Локи орудовал посохом с ловкостью и грацией шаолиньского монаха из гонконгского боевика, сшибая лезущих на машину уродливых тварей. Всадники взяли «хонду» в кольцо, осыпая ее стрелами из луков и арбалетов. Магическая защита над «акурой» то и дело взрывалась фонтанчиками синего пламени. Машина вертелась на месте, Тони потерял нужное направление, и Локи треснул его в плечо оконечьем посоха, крикнув: «Не туда! Следи за стрелой!»  
Ослепительно-зеленая, сыплющая искрами стрела зависла над эмблемой «хонды», указывая путь. Тони ломанулся на прорыв, сбив замешкавшегося всадника. Изрядно утративший лоску спортивный кар козликом запрыгал по колдобинам.   
– Ходу, ходу! – Локи орал и хохотал, как сумасшедший. Преследователи отставали, дорога стала шире и ровнее. Мотор под капотом ревел, стрелка спидометра, дрожа, подбиралась к отметке 160 миль/час. Реактор Тони мерно пульсировал, удерживая рвущуюся к сердцу дробь, уровень адреналина в крови зашкаливал. – Быстрей!   
Тони хотел спросить, зачем они так гонят, ведь животные точно не смогут развить подобную скорость и догнать их. Ответ пришел, когда вместо всадников на дорогу вырвались стремительно приближающиеся черные капли размером с мотоцикл, летевшие над землей. Смех Локи оборвался. Швырнув посох на сиденье и отвернувшись от погони, он принялся торопливо выделывать руками сложные пассы. «Акура» содрогнулась, стрелка рывком прыгнула на 180 миль/час и сделала попытку выйти за рамку шкалы.   
– Локи, ты что творишь? – Тони всей шкурой чувствовал, как стонет и трещит металл кузова, не предназначенного к таким нагрузкам. – Мы сейчас развалимся на кусочки!   
Локи отмахнулся. Вдоль дороги заплясали, вытягиваясь к небу, огненные языки. Из капота повалил дым, пламя срывалось с обводов машины, рвалось и обрывками тонкой ткани улетало назад. Тони сросся с «хондой», как со своей броней, такой далекой и недосягаемой, за мгновение угадывая, где нужно слегка довернуть руль, а где поддать газу. Сзади вспыхнуло, заскрежетало – видимо, Локи сбил кого-то из преследователей. Лес становился реже и мельче, рассыпался на отдельные островки среди болот, потом болота внезапно сменились торфяными пустошами, дорога завиляла из стороны в сторону – и тут машину резко повело влево. Старк закрутил баранку, скрипя зубами и удерживая «хонду» от сваливания в неудержимую спираль. По капоту словно молотом Тора звезданули – и грязная дорога под колесами сменилась рассыпчатым снегом. «Акуру» занесло под истошный скрип тормозов.  
– Не останавливайся! – кричал над ухом Локи. Стрела над капотом неумолимо вела вперед – к хаотическому нагромождению ледяных глыб, полосатых, аквамариново-зеленых и изжелта-фиолетовых под бессолнечным белесым небом. В мире людей не бывает льдов таких оттенков, не бывает такой безмолвной и устрашающей красоты.   
Заднее колесо с треском лопнуло. «Хонда» держалась из последних автомобильных сил, рвалась прочь, прочь от неумолимых загонщиков, рассыпавшихся по белому снегу широким полукругом. Зеленая сфера, весь путь надежно хранившая их от пуль, стрел и ветра, с печальным звоном осыпалась. В лицо Старку швырнуло пригоршней колючего снега. Реактор заходился в тревожных сигналах.   
Они перевалили через гряду островерхих сугробов, подняв вокруг себя веер снежных ошметков. «Хонда», пусть и подхлестываемая магией, сдавалась, шла все тяжелее и медленней, уже не в силах ускользать от преследователей.   
– Прыгаем! – скомандовал Локи. Ветер трепал его волосы, рвал с плеч зеленый плащ, вытягивая тяжелую ткань в струнку.  
– Спятил? – проорал в ответ Старк.   
Вместо ответа Локи сгреб его за шиворот, едва не переломав впившиеся в пластик руля пальцы, и с неожиданной силой швырнул прочь из «акуры». Падая, Тони несколько раз перевернулся, отбив о скрытый под снегом лед все, что только можно было отбить.   
«Машине конец. Костюму конец. Мне тоже конец».   
Локи шлепнулся рядом с ним. Старку повезло упасть ничком, он сумел поднять голову и разглядеть, как «хонда» – водитель по-прежнему за рулем, пассажир вскинул посох, истекающий молниями – переворачивается через капот в расселину между вставших дыбом льдин. Волкодлаки, всадники на скользящих каплях и чудом прорвавшийся сквозь испытания «бьюик» стаей падальщиков ринулись к месту трагической гибели алой японки. Гулко рвануло, и на фоне дымного алого пламени Тони увидел, как из снега растет громоздкая фигура, сверкающая множеством острейших шипов, рогов и оскаленных клыков. Снежный монстр смахивал на отпрыска Чужого и Венома, отлитого из чистейшего льда, и еще самую малость – на гигантскую рептилию на задних лапах.   
Двигался монстр до невероятия проворно. Как снег в бурю, как ураган над просторами Антарктики. Снег оросила кровь, завизжал волкодлак, затрещали «хеклер-кохи». Локи перекатился на спину и начал тихонько, безостановочно хихикать. Из сугроба за спиной лихих загонщиков, еще не осознавших, что из охотников они стали добычей, соткалось второе ледяное чудище, брат-близнец первого. Вдалеке закручивающийся вихрь лепил из себя третье.   
– Какие отважные… и какие глупые, – сдавленно прохрюкал Локи. – Ну почему, почему они всегда покупаются? Эй, Стальное Сердце, ты жив еще?   
– Не твоими стараниями, – Тони закашлялся, выплевывая набившийся в рот снег пополам с кровью. Скрытый под рубашкой и ошметками пиджака реактор тревожно моргал сиреневыми огоньками. Локи протянул ему руку, помогая сесть. – Это Ётунхейм, полагаю?  
– Ага, – кивнул Локи. Там, где нашла свой последний приют верная «акура», интенсивно вспыхивало золотым и багровым, и метались туда-сюда ледяные демоны.   
– И как мы отсюда выберемся? – поинтересовался Старк. – Машины-то больше нет. Теперь ты мне должен по гроб жизни…   
Он не договорил. Чудовище из слипшихся ледяных кристаллов вынырнуло из ближайшего сугроба, оскалилось на них и зашипело – как поземка побежала по льду. Локи отреагировал просто и незамысловато, врезав по твари сгустком дымного огня. Наполовину оплавившийся демон опрокинулся на спину, дрыгая суставчатыми ногами.   
– Бежим, – скомандовал Локи.   
– Куда? – уже на бегу прохрипел Тони.   
– Куда-нибудь, только подальше от них, – бег по колено в рассыпающемся снегу выглядел довольно-таки нелепо, Тони довольно быстро начал задыхаться и отставать. С досадой представив, что, будь на его месте Стив или даже доктор Беннер, они бы скакали куда шустрее. Ну да, он уже не резвый мальчик, в него не тыкали шприцами с чудо-вакциной. Все его суперспособности – в броне, броня в Нью-Йорке а он – посреди Ётунхейма. В компании полоумного божка, проворачивающего свою загадочную аферу, и агрессивных ледяных тварей.   
– Локи! – проорал Старк. Асгардец чуть сбавил ход, поравнявшись с ним:  
– Что?   
– Ты ведь ётун? Значит, это твоя родня, – пропыхтел Тони. – Какого ляда мы удираем?  
– Это сторожевые псы ётунов, а мои истинные сородичи – вон они, – Локи отмахнул рукой в сторону нагромождения льдин, рядом с которым возникла пара гигантских, в два или три человеческих роста, фигур, прыжками двигавшихся к месту боя. – Дозорные. Заинтересовались, пошли разбираться. Я от них стараюсь держаться подальше. Даже если они не тронут меня, подумай, что они сделают с тобой.   
– Но своими ногами нам все едино не убежать! – Тони споткнулся и едва не пропахал носом снежную целину. –Нужно прыгнуть в другой мир!   
– Тогда шевелись бойчей, – как ни в чем не бывало предложил Локи.   
– Локи, ты придурок! – Старк остановился, потому что сил бежать не осталось. Он вспотел и одновременно замерз, его колотило, ноги не слушались и с реактором было совсем худо. – Угробил мою машину, а теперь устриваешь гонки на выживание!   
– Сзади! – гаркнул в ответ Локи. Старк хлопнулся на снег, над ним пролетел в затяжном прыжке оскалившийся ледяной демон – и врезался в что-то огромное, темное и утробно фыркающее. Раздался скрежет, словно молотком с размаху ударили по огромному зеркалу, и Тони осыпало шуршащей волной мелких, бритвенно-острых осколков. Он едва успел прикрыть голову и лицо руками, проклиная Локи и себя самого, за то, что имел глупость вляпаться в авантюры этого сумасшедшего.   
Непознанная большая тварь не ушла. Топталась рядом, с хрустом ломая наст.   
– Вставай, чего разлегся? – ехидно поинтересовались высоко над головой. – Старк, ты там что, примерз?   
Тони встал. Сначала на четвереньки, потом в полный рост, мысленно обещая по возвращении домой разработать стратегию по полному и окончательному изничтожению Локи.   
– Пфф, – Старка обдало потоком теплого воздуха. Перед ним высился конь, по размерам вдвое превышавший самую крупную из виденных когда-либо Тони лошадей. Жеребец был гнедой масти, с белой звездочкой во лбу, и косился на человека в драном костюме от Ральфа Лаурена с величайшим подозрением. Припомнив скачанный из Сети краткий курс скандинавских мифов, Тони растерянно пересчитал столбообразные, в пышных оческах ноги тяжеловоза. Ровно четыре штуки. Не восемь. Четыре.   
– Залезай давай, – Локи восседал на спине великаньего коня, держась за пышную гриву. Тони запрокинул голову, сравнивая внушительные габариты животного и себя. Лестницу бы сюда. Выдвижную.   
– Издеваешься? Хочешь похохотать, глядя, как я подпрыгиваю?   
– Сколько с тобой хлопот, – невидимый крюк подцепил Старка за шиворот, плавно приподнял в воздух и опустил на спину коня. Спина была широченная и горячая, как машинный радиатор. Локи похлопал коня по шее, тот двинулся с места – сперва неспешной грузной рысью, потом все быстрее и быстрее. Решив, что лишние церемонии ни к чему, Тони привалился к спине асгардца, обхватив того руками за талию. От доспеха Локи пахло морозом и железом, от растрепанных волос – чем-то горьким, неуловимым, но приятным. Гнедой перешел на галоп, вздымая вокруг себя рассыпчатые облака снежной пены. Оставляя позади горящую «акуру», крепость ледяных великанов и ставших жертвой собственной настойчивости и чужой хитрости ванов. Они скакали к горизонту, надо которым неспешно разворачивались призрачные полотнища северного сияния – голубые, и зеленые, и бледно-лиловые, и цвета индиго.  
– Это отец Слейпнира, – неожиданно произнес Локи, наверняка заметивший, как Тони пересчитывал ноги великанского скакуна. – Свадильфари. После того, как его бывший владелец с десяток раз неудачно стукнулся головой о кувалду Тора, конь решил остаться в Асгарде.   
– Мог бы предупредить, что у тебя есть запасной план отхода, – проворчал Старк. – Конспиратор хренов.   
– Люблю сюрпризы, – хмыкнул Локи. – Мне так понравилось твое насмерть перепуганное выражение лица!   
– Ты все заранее рассчитал? – догадался Тони. – Изобразил трусливого кролика и нарочно притащил этих ваниарских ищеек сюда? Зная, что тут им окажут радушный прием?  
– Ничего не знаю, – по интонациям было понятно, что Локи самодовольно ухмыляется. – Меня здесь вообще не было. Впервые слышу. А то, что ваны лишились одного из неумеренно агрессивных князей, сунувшихся в пределы Ётунхейма, так то их личные половые трудности. Думать надо, прежде чем задираться к ледяным великанам и их домашним питомцам. И не заключать соглашения, следуя моим советам. Теперь-то ванам придется исполнить все свои обязательства до единого. Фьалара мог бы их объединить и переубедить, но вот досада – его косточками закусывают ледяные демоны.   
– Сволочь ты, – подвел итог Старк.   
– Но согласись, было весело?   
– До упаду. Еще немного такого веселья, и у меня бы точно реактор вырубился. Ты мне должен три машины за разбитую «акуру», не забыл?  
Тони никогда не приходило в голову, что можно задремать на спине идущей галопом лошади, но именно это с ним и случилось. Свадильфари двигался удивительно плавно, точно плывущий в водной толще кит, огромные копыта размеренно отстукивали по земле. Тони согрелся и обмяк, уверенный в том, что Локи не даст ему упасть, если он начнет во сне соскальзывать с конской спины. Они скакали сквозь миры, навстречу заходящему солнцу, и разум Тони Старка почти убедил своего владельца в том, что тот видит причудливый сон, когда магната и гения аккуратно постучали по плечу. Тони разлепил глаза и осоловело огляделся.   
– Приехали, – сказал Локи.   
Конь с двумя всадниками топтался на маленьком пятачке пожухлой зелени напротив многоэтажного жилого дома. Судя по архитектуре – неподалеку от перекрестка Седьмой авеню и Шестнадцатой Восточной, прикинул Тони. Удивлённо сморгнул: как бы не были флегматичны и привычны ко всему жители Нью-Йорка, но огромный гнедой скакун волей-неволей должен привлечь внимание зевак. Но люди преспокойно шли и ехали мимо по своим делам, пока Старк не смекнул:  
– Нас не видят.   
– Угу, – кивнул Локи.   
– А почему мы здесь?   
– У него спроси, – Локи потрепал жеребца за гриву. Тони решил, что впредь будет воздерживаться от шуточек с намеками на то, что у всех дети как дети, а Локи коня родил. – Свадильфари у нас умница, сам выбирает дорогу. Он отлично знает, куда нужно мне. Но предпочел следовать пути, указанному твоим сердцем.   
– Что мое сердце тут забыло? – искренне озадачился Тони.   
– Тебе лучше знать, – асгардец пожал плечами. – Может, наездника вот того железного коня? – он указал на припаркованную неподалеку от подъезда тяжелую черно-красную раритетную «индиану».   
Старк закатил глаза:  
– Только ты не начинай.   
– Я вообще молчал, – возмутился Локи. – Это ты не в силах решить, что тебе нужно. Твое сердце стремится сюда, душа тоскует по деве Вирджинии… а задница мечтает о тех приключениях, которые способен подарить только я. И, между прочим, я имею в виду не только те, о которых ты грезил, так трогательно прижимаясь ко мне всю дорогу. Хотя в общем-то я ничуть не против, – полуобернувшись, бог несильно толкнул Тони локтем в грудь. Потрепанный плейбой-миллионер невесть каким образом благополучно оказался на земле. – Удачного дня, Стальное Сердце. Теперь буду знать, куда обратиться, когда мне понадобится машина с хорошим водителем. Домой, Свадильфари. Едем домой.   
Он щелкнул пальцами, и глуховатые прежде звуки улицы стали отчетливыми и звонкими, а краски – кричащими и яркими. Еще несколько мгновений Тони видел прозрачно-льдистый силуэт всадника на огромной лошади в огненной кайме на фоне домов и далеких небоскребов Манхеттена, а потом тот растаял. Мистер Старк остался неприкаянно стоять на перекрестке. Привычно сунув руки в карманы пиджака, он обнаружил, что оба кармана безжалостно оторваны. Вместе с «хондой» сгинул не только валявшийся на переднем сиденье айфон, но и бумажник с деньгами и кредитками. Ничего не поделаешь, придется нанести визит Роджерсу и просить о помощи. Интересно, как долго они отсутствовали? Он въехал в туннель Линкольна днем, а сейчас утро. Вот только утро какого числа, месяца и года? С Локи вполне станется вернуть его домой спустя три года после внезапного исчезновения. Чтобы мистер Старк обнаружил родную компанию обанкротившейся, Пеппер – замужем за Роуди, ЩИТ – расформированным, Фьюри вкупе с Бартоном – в санатории для душевнобольных, а Кэпа Америку подрабатывающим каскадером на киностудии. А что, опыт у него есть, фактура тоже.   
– Отныне – только вертолет и ни шагу за порог без брони, – вполголоса произнес Тони. Пересек улицу, взбежал по ступенькам и нажал на кнопку вызова консьержа. Встряхнулся, подумав о том, какое испытание ему сейчас предстоит – убедить подозрительного смотрителя в том, что он не бомж, а самый натуральный мистер Старк из «Старк Индастриз» и ему позарез необходимо попасть к своему давнему другу, мистер Роджерсу. Ну, вы наверняка его знаете. Симпатичный блондин под два метра ростом, катается на «индиане», а по выходным натягивает синее трико со звездами и спасает мир. Будьте добры, позвоните ему, ну что вам стоит? Люди ведь должны помогать друг другу, иначе во что превратится этот гребаный мир?


End file.
